The Funeral of Inquisitor Lord Vastan Brod
by Souske22
Summary: Simple little story I wrote up a while back on an RP site. RnR and let me know if you'd like more!


In the Heart of the Sol Sector lay Holy Terra, known to Antiquity as Earth. The most holy of all sites within the Imperium, for here the Immortal God Emperor sits on his Golden Throne, where by his Psychic might he controls the Imperium even in his deathless state. Here the Greatest Heroes of the Imperium are given their final honors, where even the greatest were said to have been buried or their ashes spread. Another great hero, though one unknown to much of the Imperium at large, was to receive such an honor. Though the Vast fleet lanes above Terra, where untold millions of Pilgrims made the Journey to merely walk upon the Holy soil of Terra, A Vengance Class Grand Cruiser plied the lanes, given strict Priority and flanked by a fleet of Lightning Fighters bearing the visible Iconography of the Inquisition. Inquisitor Lord Vastan Brod's body had arrived, and he was to be given all priority and honor.

Inquisitor Star: *She blinked slightly* So..this is Holy Terra? I remember so little from my Sanctioning..it seems like so long ago..*During the, to them long but truly short, journey from Lacus to Terra, Star had changed, gone was her carefree attitude, present was a girl, nay a woman who understood what was required of her in her office.*

Savant Richtofen: Yes my Inquisitor..this is Holy Terra..the Center of the Imperium and all it's glory. Home of the Imperial Palace and the Eternity Gate. *This continued, Richtofen listing off numerous more facts before Rita finally came and handed him a flask of Amasec, shutting him up*

Hospitaller Rita: I swear..I think he does that just so we'll give him a drink so he'll shut up for a little while. *She grinned as she looked over at the Savant, they all had been poking at one another for the entire journey. It was all they could do, the loss of Brod had effected everyone, even Nigel horribly.*

Nigel walked onto the Command Deck, muttering about some sin he had committed, he constantly repeated his sins, more so since the death of the Inquisitor Lord, though he was speaking slightly to the others, though nothing more then idle chatter.

Nigel: So...am I even allowed down there...? I mean...you know...

Inquisitor Star: *She tilted her head to the side for a minute before she chuckled, nearly bursting into laughter like her old self* Of course your allowed Nigel! You repented and cleansed yourself of everything horrible you did. Though..I wouldn't go mentioning your sins even in mumbles down there..might find yourself in trouble.

Suddenly the Coms' screen flickered to life, the face of an Adeptus Terra member appearing as the Captain was given final docking clearance, and the orders were passed to ready the Transport Ship. Nigel, Rita, Richtofen, and Star made their way towards the transport, Brod's body in it's stasis chamber waiting. The same calm look upon his face as when he died. Slowly the Transport Descended into Terra's atmosphere, flanked on either side when it entered the skies above the Terran Hive Spires by squadrons of Lightning Fighter craft, marked with the symbol of the symbol of the Adeptus Terra. The transport shuddered to a halt as it landed outside the Imperial Palace. An entire Platoon of the Terran Defense Force stood at attention as the body of Inquisitor Lord Brod was slowly brought by, each trooper lowering their arm as Inquisitor Star, the last to depart the shuttle, had passed them. As the procession made its way, each member of the Platoon slowly turned and formed an honor guard formation behind the Inquisitor. Every preperation had been made by the Inquisitor Lord Terran, the streets were full of members of the Adeptus Terra, bowing their heads slowly in respect to the fallen Inquisitor. Slowly they made their way towards the Senatorium, where the Inquisitor Lord Terran stood waiting, his Dark Robes keeping every feature of his body a mystery. At his sides stood the Ecclesiarch and Lord-Commander Militant, both having appeared at his request. Each bowed to the fallen Inquisitor, a sign of great Respect, though only the Terran Inquisitor Lord knew the true magnitude of the work Brod had done, the Daemons that he had banished with his hammer, the worlds he had damned and saved. The Three High Lords of Terra took the lead of the procession, leading it towards the Sacred Crematoriums, the Ecclesiarch singing Hymmals of the Emperor and many saints in a loud and booming voice, the Lord-Commander Militant keeping his step in perfect tune with the PDF forces at the rear, though the Inquisitor Lord, he walked on silent, his every step seemingly a struggle, a testament to the friendship he had made with the man who lay in stasis in the procession. As they finally reached the Holy Crematorium the PDF forces fanned out and stood at attention, the Lord-Commander Militant snapping to the same. The Ecclesiarch slowly waved his censure over the stasis chamber, and once it was opened over the body of the deceased Inquisitor.

Rita herself walked forward as the Ecclesiarch finished his prayers and slowly lifted Brod's body from the chamber, placing him gently onto the large metal ceramite sheet which would be taken into the crematorium, his final journey was at it's end. Star slowly stepped forward as she placed her hand on his cheek, for a fleeting moment she swore she heard his voice once more, reassuring her that she would do him and the Emperor proud. She turned and bowed to the Inquisitor Lord Terran before she thanked both the Lord-Commander Militant and Ecclesiarch for being there. Slowly the crematorium menials carried the sheet and Inquisitor's body into the holy fires of the crematorium, where for hours his body would be burned until only ash remained. The PDF and two of the three High Lords departed, only the Inquisitor Lord Terra remained with Star and her retinue. Few words were exchanged amongst the group, until finally the Menials walked out, a golden urn containing the Ashes of the Once Inquisitor Lord. Star bit her lower lip, this was truly it, he was gone forever now.

Inquisitor Lord Terran: Inquisitor Star..you make take a small vial of his ashes..*He slowly reached into a great leather pouch about his waist, an ornate vial brandishing the Aquila on one side and the great I of the Inquisition on the other.* Here..place it in this..so that you may keep him forever with you. *He slowly opened the Urn and scooped a small amount of the ash into the vial.* Forever more shall he go amongst the Stars..and forever more shall he continue to be around the Emperor's work, while he is beside the Emperor himself.

Slowly Rita, Richtofen, Nigel and Star left the Representative, the vial of the Inquisitor Lord's ashes strung about Star's neck, determined to keep it with her forever more. They made their way back to the shuttle and slowly boarded it, silence the only thing to prevail amongst the group as they walked. The people once lining the streets now gone, the PDF forces returned to their duties, as if nothing had happened, as if no man had tread there. They slowly embarked upon the Transport and made the flight back to the ship. Meanwhile the Terran Representative slowly walked towards the Senatorum, the urn in his hands as he sighed.

Inquisitor Lord Terran: Old friend..it is time you return to the Emperor in whole..I shall have your ashes spread before the offices of our order in the south..where forever more you shall pass your wisdom to those who take up this office, as I did from you, and my replacement shall do so for I.

Thus the Funeral of Inquisitor Lord Brod came to it's close, the ship "The Emperor's Might" left the Orbit of Terra, off to deal with a heresy arising on a planet on the eastern fringe. The Inqusitor Lord Terran made his own way to the South Polar caps, not wishing to return to the bickering High Lords in the senate. There he would spread the ashes of his Friend and Predecessor in his office, just as he had swore to him before the Emperor as he walked.


End file.
